candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pastel CY
NavCharacter I would like to thank you for creating the NavCharacter template that you place at the bottom of every characters' pages, but can you try to make the NavHeader collapsible? Because I wanna add some more NavHeader like yours, but it would make the Navigation section lengthy and long. Thanks. (: User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 12:52, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:NavCharacter Ye very welcome :) Sure, I'll make it collapisable. :) Oh ye, why the sudden of making the top tab black? That's... well, kinda weird :O talk...to my paw (talk) 13:03, December 19, 2016 (UTC) There. ye all set. Iz done :) 13:16, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Message Karen, there were two new users signing up to this wiki today, and I wish that next time if more users join this wiki, can you or either me post this: Welcome Welcome Name Of User to ! Thank you for your comment you had added in the forum page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! T0317288g ---- Cause' it would be much easier and more welcoming for the new rookie users. NavBox types Dear Karen, Can you try to delete off the couples section in the NavBox you had created? I am trying to add a Couple Navbox. Thanks. (: User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:22, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Missing Characters Dear Karen, You had forgotten to add Robin, Joshua, Mr Ouyang and Mr Liu and Mrs Liu into the NavCharacter box. Do add them please. (: And I think there are also a few that you had also not added, do visit Characters to find out more and add some missing ones in, thanks. :D User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:29, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Missing Characters Ok... *I'm really sad rn... I just feel like... mom breaks promises to us... two times...* *forget about it...* Talk To My Paw Please 03:35, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Greetings I WISH TOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ---- ������������Ψ´・●・｀Ψ　Merry X'mas ε๑•௰•๑Ҙ♪���� Wiki Favicon Dear Karen, can you create a favicon for this site? Because all the other sites have one. And when I try to do it, I can't. Here's the favicon MorikoChan had created: , so I wish this could be used. And just in case you do not know what is it, or you do not know how to do it, here's the site: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Favicon --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 13:44, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Support Badges Right now, me and SakuraBlossom are designing various types of badges: *Characters support badges- those which you can add in your profile as you like the certain characters. Such as: **I Like Joni, so I'll add her badge in my profile!- My favorite character is Joni! *'Users support badges'- those are which you support certain users for their effort they had put in developing the wiki. *'Pairings support badge'- Well, you probably know about this. Do go to my profile page, find "Sandbox", click it and it shall link u to the page where you can find ALL the different badges. Do support our work. :3 From, --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 11:08, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Unlocking Character NavBox Hello Karen! I noticed that some of the characters are missing from the character navigation box. Would you mind unlocking the character navigation box for me to add in the missing characters? I will be very grateful if you can help me. --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 10:08, February 17, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring432 Possible Administration Removal Dear Pastel (call I call you this?), Due to the fact of you not being active on this wiki for a really long time. Visit Candy Series Wiki: Administrators. There is a rule if the admin is not active on the wiki for more than 30 days, (your last edit is early Feb). Your admin power shall be removed. I had already assigned Sakura Blossom to be the new admin since both you and MorikoChan ain't active for more than 30 days. I am REALLY SORRY for trying to remove your administration :( , but you can regain your status by doing more edits for this wiki. Hope you reply, and do be active again :). From, Aphrodite--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 05:52, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Administration Removal It is okay. :D From heart, I really do not feel like removing your role on this wiki I just wish you can be active on this wiki again. I know, I said in my previous message that I shall remove your role as an admin when you are not really one, what I am trying to imply is to remove the roles you have which are considered major on every wiki. As you are a bureaucrat, it is a role where the other users can rely on and bureaucrats must be active on the wiki in at least once a week. If you really are busy in reality, do not let the internet (specifically this wiki) stop you from doing the much important things in your life. I just hope you got the gist on what I am trying to say here. ☆(❁‿❁)☆ From User:Aphrodite Belleza--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 12:48, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hello! Hello Pastel CY, Firstly, I would like to say that I am grateful to see you come back to the wiki. Hope you score well in your UPSR exams too. Secondly, I am no longer active on this wiki and I won't be planning on contributing/editing anymore, in order words, I have retired from this wiki as an admin. Nevertheless, I will still be responding to any messages I might receive. The reasons why are because I am now contributing for an anime wiki called The Promised Neverland, I have been an admin there for nearly two years already and I am planning to focus on developing the said wiki till the anime/manga ends, hence I won't have time to edit any pages here. Another reason is because I dropped Candy Series comics since volume 31 or so, the story and characters had started to become bland and mediocre to me, it lost the "charm" which make the comics likable in the first place, even the art style has noticeably become worse. Prince Series comics is no different. I read your updated profile page, the part in MY own profile page where I wrote I dislike LGBT is nearly a year ago. Now I have a change of opinions on them, they are fine now, I no longer hate them as much as my once immature self, apparently I am raised in a religious family. I apologize if that 5 letter word in my profile has offended you in any way, you seemed rather upset with what I've written for my outdated profile page. I deleted everything I have ever created for my profile page, not planning to write/update anything there ever again. Sorry for wasting your time, and have a nice day and an early Christmas. (Talk) 16:42, December 7, 2018 (UTC)